


first kiss

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, FEMALE reader BTW, First Kiss, Fluff, but anyway yeah, yeah??? Yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: Boys weren’t trustworthy with a girl’s first kiss.
Relationships: Miura Haru/Reader
Kudos: 2





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I just hhhrhrhfjfj REALLY WANTED TO WRITE THIS I’ve been thinking about it for a couple days now. think Haru would be the type to kiss another girl “friend” lol over a boy bc a first kiss is important!!!

As tests started to rear their heads, students around Namimori were left to find time to study, struggling to handle it at times.

While usually in one whole group, one Miura Haru has decided “ _sometimes us girls need to spend time together, too!_ ” and set up her own little study session.

While Kyoko could spend time studying in the day, as Namimori Middle’s tests were on a different date to Midori’s, she couldn’t stay the night with you and Haru. When done, she packed her things, wished you luck for studying and bid you both farewell.

The studying after that didn’t last much longer, and with some time still left until Midori’s test in comparisons to Nami-chuu’s, Haru had decided on her own she was done with studying. You couldn’t blame her. Kyoko seemed to be the one that kept you both focused.

As night came around, the studying session evolved into the sleepover part of the event. It had been a while since either of you had just spent time in pyjamas, lounging around on pillows and doing whatever you wanted.

You couldn’t be surprised when somehow the topic of conversation slowly steered into that about boys. Haru had a tendency to do so.

“So, do you like anyone?”

Very straight to the point.

“Eh, no... There’s not anyone I like right now.”

“Oh, that’s boring! I was hoping you’d like someone!”

Haru pouted a little at this before falling to her side, landing amongst the many pillows her bed had.

“Have you ever thought about your first kiss?”

You blinked before turning your head, shrugging a little. “Not entirely... No one our age seems like the type I’d be into anyway, so I don’t think I’d be kissing them.”

Haru stared up at you before huffing out a laugh. “That’s true! There’s no way anyone our age would be worth giving my first kiss to.”

She waved her hands around, sighing pretty obnoxiously. “All the boys are... Won’t they probably just break our hearts anyway? It’s not worth it!”

You nodded a little in agreement, before shifting your weight a little nervously. “Well, what if...” You looked away when she gave you her attention again. “Does it have to be a boy...?”

“Y-You know, because none of the boys we know are that great, and those who are aren’t really our type, right?” You mumbled quickly, waving your hands in front of your chest.

Haru seemed to think this over for a few moments, weighing her options. She shot up into a sitting position and nodded firmly, just once. “You’re right! It shouldn’t be that bad if it’s another girl you know, right?”

“Besides, it can be like practice, or something, and we won’t have to worry about wasting our first kiss!” She seemed to be rambling a little.

You breathed out a little in relief. She was embarrassed, too.

“So what if we just... make it each other...?”

She held your gaze, as if trying to find something. Whether she found it or not, she nodded.

“That sounds okay...”

It was tense, and you both were shuffling around on the mattress, fiddling with the linen nervously.

“U-Um... You should come closer, then.” Your voice was quiet, and close to wavering.

Despite it, Haru inched closed to you, your knees bumping in the process. She could feel her heart beating so hard, she was worried if she got too close you’d hear it, too.

While she lifted your head up a little more, you made the first move to get closer, your noses brushing.

Her eyes were so beautiful.

She seemed to find some courage, and Haru was the one who made contact first, and you visibly jumped in surprise.

It only lasted a couple seconds, but she didn’t pull too far back. She blinked slowly, holding her breath. _That was nice_.

“I... think real practice would be good,” she mumbled softly. “Right?”

You nodded quickly, cheeks burning. “Yeah... Can... Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes.”

You lifted your hands, a little shaky, to rest on her cheeks and pull her closer to you once more.

This time when your lips pressed together, you felt yourself relax a little more. Your nerves were shot, but you found that Haru seemed to soothe them.

Was this right? You didn’t really care. It was practice, wasn’t it? _It was practice. **Practice**._

Her lips were so soft. Of course they were; she took immaculate care of herself. Were yours soft? What was it like for her?

You realised your eyes had been closed when you had to open them after Haru pulled back a little to breathe.

She tilted her head a tad, thinking over her next move. She wanted more. **More**.

“Again...?”

You couldn’t say ‘no’ to that.

“Please.”

Haru was still before shuffling closer to you, enough that her thighs sat on yours, and she wrapped her fingers around your shirt.

She couldn’t get enough of you. Was it okay to be doing this? It felt nice. It was warm, and comforting, and good.

She pecked your lips again before mumbling, and through the haze you had to strain to hear her.

“What...?”

“Open your mouth.”

“Oh.”

Of course you listened. You wanted to keep going. You wanted to keep kissing her, and you wanted to hold her so bad, and you didn’t want to stop.

Steeling your nerves, you moved your hands to rest on her waist, only for you both to jump and pull apart when an intrusive ringtone cut through the silence.

Haru blinked a couple times before her face flushed, and it registered what was happening. “Oh, my phone- I’ll just-!”

She scrambled off of you, tripping and falling from her bed while she reached for her phone and hurrying to answer it.

Your eyes widened before you slapped your hands over your face, your fingers digging softly into your reddening cheeks, and your palms hovering over your mouth.

_What was that?!_

The tension in the room when she hung up was so, so thick, and you could barely breathe.

“U-Uh, Kyoko-chan just called to say she forgot a book, so she’ll be over tomorrow morning to grab it...!”

“R-Right...”

Haru shifted her weight from foot to foot, fumbling around with her phone.

“W-We should probably also... get some sleep.”

“Yes.”

Oh. You had to share a bed, didn’t you?

Haru climbed back onto her bed and pulled her blanket back, petting one side for you to get in.

Once you were both as comfortable as you could be, back to back, that heavy silence hung over you both once more. You hated it. Had you made a mistake?

“Haru-chan...?”

“Mm?”

“Do you regret that...?”

Haru stared at her wall quietly before shaking her head the best she could as she laid on her side. “No... Do you?”

“Neither... Um, I just... don’t want it to be awkward, so...”

You poked the mattress anxiously. “If it’s okay... that we continue on like usual... I’d be really happy.”

Haru swallowed thickly before rolling over to look at your back, poking between your shoulder blades. “Of course... I never want it to be awkward between us,” she mumbled.

“Let’s just get up tomorrow and be the same.”

You squeezed your eyes shut before also turning to face her, finding you had to force your eyes open.

“Okay. That sounds good.”

You both were silent, taking in each other’s features. Was friends okay? Just friends. That was good. Maybe you’d find out you both wanted more in the future, but that was for you both to discover together then. For now, friends was okay.

“Goodnight, Haru-chan.”

“Goodnight, [name]-chan.”


End file.
